


傻瓜與超詭 (下愛情咒真的要小心)

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Morgana的侵略Camelot的邪惡計劃用上愛情咒而其完完全全地偏離計劃，Arthur突然注意起Merlin來了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	傻瓜與超詭 (下愛情咒真的要小心)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/gifts).
  * A translation of [Melon Folly and the Infinite Strangeness (Or, Be Careful Where You Point Your Love Spells)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236395) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Dear dollsome still haven't reply my comment about authorize, so if dollsome you don't want this here please tell me.
> 
> Melon folly and the Infinite Strangeness (Or, Be Careful Where You Point Your Love Spells)  
> By dollsome  
> 傻瓜與超詭 (下愛情咒真的要小心) || 譯：RedSlow
> 
> 英字數：2120  
> 中字數：約五千

當Morgause告訴Morgana她反擊Camelot的最新計劃，Morgana...可說是一點也不喜歡這點子。是的，她現在的確 ** _是_** 邪惡的一份子了，但是仍然，還是有底線的。

“你來做不行嗎？”她氣弱地問道。

“他們會從一開始就懷疑我，”Morgause毫無感情地回答。“然而你的話﹣他們會手臂大張地歡迎你回城堡。還有在你不在這期間，好好王子 _*_ Arthur領略到他對你的感情比作為姊弟深這想法可是完全合乎想像。” _(good prince Arthur*)_

噢。噢。只是那太﹣﹣

“無意冒犯，”Morgana說，“但你好像不太理解我跟Arthur的關係。就算他 ** _真的_** 喜歡我，他也是死活都不會承認。永遠， ** _不會_** *。因為他知道直到他斷氣為止我也會取笑他。” _(Ever._ Ever _*)_

“聽起來你對這提議滿興奮的。”Morgause說，眼神烱烱得令人毛骨悚然。“難道你立誓要對抗Camelot的決心已在動搖了？”

噢，靠夭的靠。

“ ** _好吧_** ，”Morgana說，然後﹣不是第一次﹣很用力的希望，Merlin會繼續給她放毒酒。冷血殘忍的復仇起初聽起來非常吸引，但這實在太荒謬。 _(that Merlin could’ve just held off poisoning her* )_

＝ ＝ ＝

在慶祝她回歸的宴會裡，Morgana等待人們的注意力都被吟遊詩人拉走。然後她極奇自然地抬手一順，把衣袖裡的藥水瓶滑出再倒到Arthur的杯子裡。

她才剛把抬起的手收回到桌子底下，發現房間的角落裡Merlin正在盯著她看。

噢該死。

Arthur聽著吟遊詩人唱著些什麼逗趣的詞輕笑兩聲，然後伸手去拿他的酒杯。

“Arthur，”一下秒Merlin就在他身邊，緊急的說著，”別喝那個。”

忠誠的僕人都該被咀咒。

“為什麼？”Arthur問，短短幾隻字裡把惱怒的情緒表達到無人能及的境界。

Merlin盯向Morgana。Morgana盯回去。一臉不能更無辜。

“嗯，”Merlin說。

 ** _呀，_** Morgana想， ** _要幫我修爛攤子是不是？就好像那會有用似的*。_** _(*sticking up for me, are you? 執手尾/補鑊)_

以紀錄來看，那都沒用。

“我只是覺得你這晚看起來有點﹣呃，下顎鬆馳*...所以再喝多點絕對在你不該做的事項﹣” _(Jowly*)_

“ ** _下顎鬆馳？_** ”Arthur驚駭地重覆著。

“呃，”Merlin吱呀。

Arthur提起杯子挑戰似的就要啜一口。就在杯子要碰著Arthur唇時Merlin傾身向前要阻止。Morgana也伸出手，以她最快的速度，然而只能捉住Arthur的衣袖。

Merlin捉住他的手。

 ** _你要做的是，_** Morgause的聲音在她腦中徊嚮， ** _把藥水倒盡到他的飲料裡，然後在他喝完第一口時確保你跟他要有肌膚之親。那他就會立刻瘋狂的迷戀上你。_**

Morgana盯著他們倆。

Merlin，知道自己已晚了一步，臉色驚恐而蒼白地，慢慢把手收回。

“等一下，”Arthur說。聲音沙啞，呆笨的瞪大著眼珠*。“你要去哪裡？” _(googly*)_

“就那邊？”Merlin絕望的回答，指向Gwen站著的位置。

“為什麼？說什麼傻話，Merlin，我可不會聽。留在這邊！來坐下。就我身旁。Morgana，坐過去。”

“ ** _不好意思？_** ”Morgana提起調子反問。發覺自己都不用佯裝憤怒。“ ** _我_** 才剛從被險惡的女巫捉去當一年人質的日子回來。這宴會是 _ **祝賀我**_ 而展開的，Arthur Pendragon，所以我愛坐哪就坐哪。”

“哇噢，知道 ** _你_** 一點也沒變真好，”Arthur木然的說著。“好吧，沒關西。Merlin，你可以就...”他把自己的椅子退後，其發出的聲嚮引來禮堂裡大部分人的注意，然後他意有所指地拍拍他大腿。

“噢，”Merlin說，“不。”

“噯，來嘛，俏人兒*﹣”Arthur伸手抓著他手臂試著把人拉到自己大腿上。而他可沒有完全失敗。 _(gorgeous*後選字還有小養眼還有小艶漢跟小可口以及小美人)_

“Arthur，”Uther如在五里霧裡問道。“你這是在攪哪國版圖呀？” _(what in the world are you doing? 忍不住要打成 你這是在攪什麼世界)_

“呃，”Merlin發聲，把自己竹枝一樣的手腳胡亂的拉起抽身離開，“那我就﹣在那邊﹣”

他秒速疾跑到禮堂的另一邊。

Arthur看著他離開，同時渴望地嘆著氣。

“你剛剛是在叫他 ** _俏人兒_** 嗎？”Morgana問，恐懼在肚子裡紐結發抖。

“他是有點，不是嗎？”Arthur應著，仍然注視著Merlin的方向。

嘛。喔噢。

＝ ＝ ＝

Merlin深呼吸一個，然後敲著Arthur房門。 ** _那沒什麼。那沒什麼。我需要看看他然後弄清楚Morgana究竟幹了什麼。這可沒理由要緊張。他只是暫時壞了腦子才會想要我...坐到他身上。_**

“進來!!!” Arthur喚著。異常熱情地。

Merlin走進去。缺乏熱情地。

“呀，Merlin！”Arthur叫道，字面上的彈跳著步向他走來。“我就知道那是你。沒人會像你那樣敲門。你是怎麼做到的？噢對了！我都等了你好個 ** _世紀_** 了。

“因為，”Merlin語帶希望，“你的劍需要打磨？”

“咘﹣！不！你工作太刻苦了Merlin。該好好休息一下。或許，嘛﹣” 他一臉陰謀的挑起眉，“﹣你剛才是在說磨劍？”

“我給你帶了點零嘴，”Merlin快速的打斷，把手上的盤子遞出。

“呀！太好了。謝謝你，Merlin。泥知道，沒人像你一樣照顧我。”

“嘛，”Merlin說，“我是你的僕人。那可算是我的工作。”

“是啦，但你可是再上一層樓，”Arthur堅持。“我非常感激。我得承認，當初開始時我只是把你當練習目標用，又或者嘲弄一下你那笨笨的大耳朵，但現在...現在我覺得我們之間有些什麼特別的東西在成形。”

“我猜想那必然是有點特別，”Merlin單調的說著，“但那沒關係，真的。或者我應該離﹣”

“你的頭髮 ** _真_** 好看，”Arthur說，“你有給它們做過什麼嗎？”

“嗯，”Merlin答，“沒有。”

“哼，”Arthur回應。伸出手極慢地，非常故意地梳進Merlin的頭髮裡。

噢，天上滴，神呀。

“看！”Merlin大叫，逃到房間的另一邊然後把盤子放下。“這些零嘴！我帶給你的！”

“是的！”Arthur說。“謝謝，Merlin。你是最好的。它們看起來相常美味。我真該...全都吃掉。”不知怎的，在完成這句子期間，他的視線從盤子移到Merlin身上。還慢慢的重覆著，“全...都...吃掉。” 然後他咧起嘴來笑。

Morgana是邪惡的。現在絕對無需懷疑。

“所以，呃！”Merlin咿呀，漫不經心地躲到床柱後面，“我拿了點晚宴留下的東西，還有一點火腿乾，還有些甜瓜 _(melon)_ *。” _(以下甜瓜會適時用英文Melon表示，因為讀音有那麼點似Merlin。)_

“Melon，”Arthur跟著說，舔著唇。

“是噠，”Merlin不安的回答。“Melon。”

“泥知道，”Arthur說，明顯正在體驗著什麼偉大的領悟，“它們聽起來還滿像的，不是嗎？Melon...Merlin...Merlin帶了Melon給我...”

“嗯哼，”Merlin說，“我從沒留意到呢！有趣的事實。嘛，我真的該離開了，Gaius想要我幫忙做...事，Gaius要做的Gaius那種事，當然不是說他一個人做不來，他就是有時候需要那麼點...幫忙，要我﹣”

“Merlin，”Arthur詠詩似的續道，“我的小melon。 _(我的小甜瓜)_ ”

“我不是甜瓜，”Merlin楞愕的說著。

“你確定嗎？”Arthur問道。他從碟上拿起一塊甜瓜寸寸逼近。“我是說，你還滿甜的，Merlin。又甜...又多汁...”

“那是個哈密瓜！”Merlin說。“哈密瓜 _(_ _cantaloupe_ _)_ ，其實，不是甜瓜。而’cantaloupe’聽起來一點也不像Merlin，真的﹣”

Arthur把甜瓜塞到Merlin口中。“這兒。試試看。”

Merlin真的沒有其他選擇。

“嗯...，”Merlin邊嚼著瓜邊說著，“這不錯。安啦，喎這就走啦﹣”

“又甜又多汁，”Arthur驚嘆，“就像﹣”

“不不，”Merlin嚥著瓜，絕望地說著。“不不，不是我﹣”

“你臉上有點果汁，”Arthur說著，同時伸出手點點Merlin的下巴，“ ** _就在_** 這裡。”

“由它吧，”Merlin說，“我猜那會讓我更好看﹣”

Arthur咂合他的嘴，於是Merlin在這令人感冒的瞬間意識到，Arthur即將要舔上他的臉。Arthur，這就要，舔，他的臉。Merlin肯為Arthur做任何事，甘之如飴地。他可以為他死上千次然後經歷上痛苦的康復然後再死上一千次。當然，沒什麼大問題的。都在戴尼特尼(destiny,命運)的可能之下。但Merlin該死的肯定，戴尼特尼，可不會包括注定讓你的臉給舔。

突然間房門被撞開。Merlin差點要為這解救飲泣起來了。

“Arthur！”Morgana大叫，手上拿著一個杯子衝進來。“這個，我已﹣你這是在搞什麼鬼？”

“呀， ** _沒什麼_** ，”Arthur臭著臉的頂回去，“現下都被你搞砸了。天，Morgana，你不會敲門的嗎？”

“你剛才是想要舔他，”Morgana指出，理解力一如既往的快速。

“是的，”Arthur毛躁地說著，“我剛才 ** _是正要_** 。”Arthur意有所指地瞪著她，那瞪視勉強能翻譯成 _ **直到你衝進來於是全都弄砸了。**_

“Merlin可不不想你舔他呢，Arthur。”Morgana嚴肅的說。

Arthur的表情變成純然擔心。“你不想？”他問Merlin。Merlin麻木的搖著頭。“天，Melon，為什麼你不說？我又不是故意要讓你不高興。我真的很在乎你，Melon，真的， _ **任何**_ 令你覺得不舒服的事我都不會﹣”

“他為什麼把你叫作’Melon’？”Morgana問道，一臉被冒犯就跟Merlin感覺一樣。

“我....真的不....”

“因為他是我又甜又多汁的melon，Morgana，”Arthur不耐煩的說著，語氣傲漫像在說我沒時間應付弱智。“ ** _說真的。_** 你被抓去當人質這些年都把你的腦細胞連同你護髮日都謀殺掉了嗎？”

“我的頭髮看起來 _ **很好**_ 。”Morgana磨著牙說。

“不夠Melon的好。”Arthur堅持，還再次伸出 _ ~~(魔)~~_ 手。

“不不，”Merlin說，抬起雙手(主要為了擋住Arthur的手)，“她的頭髮絕對比我好看。”

“多謝了，Merlin。”Morgana說。

“是的，甭謝，”他回答。“呃，你知道誰為Morgana的頭髮下得最多功夫？ ** _Gwen。_** 那可愛友善動人的 ** _Gwen_** ，不正是 ** _Gwen_** 她給Morgana的頭髮弄得如此美好？就是Gwen，她真的是什麼也善長，不是嗎？你不能比Guinevere做得更好了，真的不﹣”

“很明顯Gwen真的很厲害。”Arthur說。

Merlin的心臟都快要為這希望的曙光攤換擺工。“是的，不是嗎？？其實，何不找她過來，我敢肯定她見到你會非常高興﹣”

“我就 ** _愛_** 你怎麼欣賞她，Melon，”Arthur續道。“天！認真的！沒人像能你那麼了解我。好啦，看著你頦上淺著那些甜瓜汁我都快要瘋了。就讓我﹣”他雙手扶上Merlin的肩上，舌頭危險地在齒間伸出，然後他越靠越近﹣   _(*I_ love _how you get that about her - 意譯，不太理解。 *That melon juice down your chin - 意譯為頦上)_

“ **_噢看MORGANA給你帶了點什麼喝的，_** ” Merlin大叫。

Arthur停下來，不耐煩地問道。“所以？”

“我會...非常感激，如果你喝掉它的話。” 

“你會？”

“干掉整杯的話，極之。”Merlin承諾。

“嘛，那樣的話，”Arthur英勇地說著，“為了你，Melon，任何事。”

他抓起Morgana手裡那杯子然後粗野地一口氣干掉全杯。立馬讓Merlin想起那一整個﹣喔噢Arthur殺了一隻獨角獸於是在這個雅緻的小沙灘裡他要把這杯毒酒喝掉﹣的小經歷，除去現在這場景更加可怕不安且充滿壓力。

Morgana跟Merlin焦急的等著。

Arthur放下酒杯。

他們看著他。看著他臉上那又蠢又呆萌的表情退去，只留下一臉純綷的驚恐。

“噢﹣﹣，”Arthur說，“我的， ** _天_** 。”

“謝謝你，”Merlin對Morgana嘀咕。

“別客氣，”Morgana嘀咕回去。

“你現在是不是變回壞人了？”Merlin再嘀咕。

“完全不懂你在說什麼。”Morgana也嘀咕。

“噢， ** _噶！_** ” Arthur雙手掩起臉哀號著。

＝＝＝

第二天早上，Merlin在Arthur的房門猶豫了一下，敲了門。然後門被打開了。

“好的，”Arthur對著Merlin左腳旁邊的空氣說，“這個星期我不會對上你的臉。就我來看，這應該足夠我們倆把那/邪惡透頂的惡作劇魔法咒語/從我們記憶中除去。”

“那聽起來很好。”Merlin衷心認同。“這兒，早餐。”

“如果那盤子裡有melon，”Arthur跟空氣說著，“上天憐憫，Me _ **r**_ lin，我會﹣”

“草莓。”Merlin說。

“嘛，謝天謝地。”Arthur繼續對空氣說著，同時把門全開讓Merlin走進來。然後剩下來整個早上他們都很小心地避開對方的臉。

＝＝＝

“所以，Arthur王子的計劃泡湯了，”Morgause說，她的臉在Morgana的洗面盆中飄浮，“也許你該試試向Uther王的心那邊著手。”

“你是 ** _哪門子_** 出錯了？*” Morgana氣問。她把梳子丟到盆子裡，撞到盆底發出沉沉的聲嚮，淺出水花到地上。 _(*What is_  wrong _with you?)_

整個過程Morgause的表情都保持著一臉’我都知道’的冷淡表情。

“好啦，” Morgana投降一樣嘆口氣，心想 ** _當個惡人還真是該死的難_** 。“我應該能搞得定。”

而那也沒進行得特別順利。

 

 

  
FIN


End file.
